


Nap Attack

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a little incentive to get Owain to stop being heroic and take a nap. And sometimes, families just need to take a nap together.





	Nap Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SebastianMoranhasarrived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianMoranhasarrived/gifts).



> Happy birthday, seb.

"Hoy, father! Behold, your heroic progeny has arrived!"

Owain pushed the tent flap back with heroic flair and struck a pose. His swordsman's garb fluttered, though there was no wind. Apparently, that other version of him had taught him just the trick to do that. Crystals and animal skulls hung all about in the tent, some even levitated by a curse or two (or make it three) like a wind chime all Henry's doing, though Lissa rather liked his decorative flair. In Owain's dramatic entrance, the crystals and bones set off an awful clatter. Enough to wake the dead, or worse, the living.

Henry put a finger to his lips. Lissa was curled up in the crook of his arm. His Plegian robes and cloak acted as a makeshift blanket.Her messy blond pigtails were a stark contrast against his black robes--kind of like sunlight and death.

 _"Behold, father, I am here!"_ Owain said in an attempt at a whisper that did not quite ever become that quiet.

"Nyahaha. She sleeps like a rock. Even more with the sleepytime good dreams curse. She'll have great dreams with the one I whipped up."

" _Rocks can sleep and dream?_ Great Hector's ghost!" Owain burst out. He covered his mouth with his hand, suddenly remembering his sleeping mother.

"Nyahaha! Good thing I put that curse on, considering you have no inside voice at all."

"A hero must never rest in silence," Owain said.

"Heheh.... don't try and reclass into an assassin anytime soon," Henry said.

Owain balled his fist and lifted it dramatically. "I would never take the path of a blackguard! Though in truth... Father, your magic of the utmost darkness fascinate me. As a scion of legend, I must master the darkness that boils within me before it consumes me, and then I turn to a beast who could only be saved by true love's kiss!"

Henry smiled gently. "We can spar later, Owain. I'll show you some curses so powerful, they'll make your hair curl. But, If I get up now, Lissa will wake up for sure."

Owain gave a determined grimace, it looked more like he was constipated, really. "I shall mark the eve of our destined battle with utmost eagerness, father."

Owain smiled, with just a hint of nostalgia.

"Before the Risen attacked, we used to nap as a family at noontime, when the heat was at its worst. It was one of the things I missed most upon losing you both."

Sadness came over his face then.

"Aww, we can't have that. Here, lemme cast a happiness curse on you. You'll feel a whole lot better," Henry said.

"Father, one day, I too will wield the sword and cast the deepest and darkest magic as you," Owain declared.

"A dark knight, then? You'd even get a _free horse!_ They come with the package, you see. Plus then you get to steal the life from enemies. Nifty, huh? Heheh~ I wouldn't mind a free horse. And to drain the life slowly from my victims, but only if it's SUPER painful~"

"Yes! Every hero must walk the path of darkness and conquer both light and shadow! The true monsters he must face is the very blood that boils within him!"

"Sounds fun," Henry said. "Come on, then. I'll make an extra special sleepytime curse just for you. You want one dream where you're fighting lots of big scary monsters and a big hero, right?"

Owain's emotions shifted from surprise to joy. "Yes!"

He sheathed his sword, and laid down beside th Henry reached out, a gentle hand brushed his fingers over Owain's forehead, closing his eyes.

"Now hooold still. This won't hurt...much."

"A hero can take any pain, trial or torment. I welcome your challenges, father!" Owain said.

"Okay, then. I challenge you to _take a nap,_ " Henry said.

"A challenge I shall--soundly---thrash--" Owain broke off in a yawn. In a few more moments, he became a whole lot more quiet.

It was a pretty potent curse, one that could put some lucky person to sleep in a minute or less. It was pretty useful in battle, too, though usually he let the horrible creatures they battled stay awake for more fun. He'd even offered to use it on Noire when she'd been wandering around the camp sleeplessly at night, shambling, like a Risen, but she'd let out a shriek and started screaming instead.

Though, that'd been interesting, too.

"Heh, he's off like a fire tome. Sweet dreams, Owain. Beat up all those nasty monsters reeal good. I made some real ugly ones for you. I even added a friend for your whole true love's kiss thing. Good luck with them, when you wake, by the way!"

Lissa shifted in the crook of his arm, and let out a soft soft. He'd given her a real good dream too. A nice, soft fluffy cloud to sleep on. Now, Owain's expression was more intense. Even in sleep he couldn't let up. Sort of like when dogs barked in their sleep, chasing after rabbits in their dreams. But, Henry thought, with parents like them, such a wild kid was pretty much a given.

What kind of dreams would he give himself? There were so many he could enjoy. Endless Risen, a gory and bloody dungeon, maybe an evil rabbit? But instead, he just crafted a vision of this happy world. One filled with fun Risen attacks and his family all curled up asleep next to him, all the people who he loved the most and who loved him the most all right there, still alive. Also, bunnies.

Now that was a good dream.


End file.
